


Missed Arrow - Grasped Opportunity

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien and/or Jackson.Legolas was gazing towards the river where the dwarves just had escaped them. An orc was creeping up behind him drawing a bow string. Legolas did not register the threat, and the arrow shot towards him with great speed within the second. Another arrow fired from the side shot the arrow away just before the arrow would embed itself in Legolas, and the orc fell forward dead.Tauriel had saved Legolas' life, and he wows to repay her with a favour of her wish. She has an unusual request, and Legolas accepts hesitantly.Tauriel wants to see Legolas hold it. Hold it all day.I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment so I can learn and improve :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Tauriel and Legolas stood by the river bank and gazed at the horisont at the ever smalling dots of the barrels. Around laid dozens of dead orcs, and next to them an arrow. The one Tauriel had rebounded the orc’s with. An arrow previously pointed at Legolas.

As the dots descended into the horizon Legolas turned to Tauriel. His eyes held fondness and warmth, his voice revealed little of it.

“You saved my life, Tauriel” he said flatly. He had seldom been this close to loosing his immortal life, and the chock struck him even though the arrow hadn’t. 

“You came here to ensure that I wasn’t alone, Legolas. It was the least I could do”.

His lips twitched a little, and it was almost as if the arrow had struck him. He looked pained at her words.

“Tauriel, with me you will never be alone. You do know that”

Tauriel smiled at her friend, and her eyes filled with regret. Her tone was warm when she answered.

“Mellon nin, neither are you”

Tauriel cast her eyes to the ground and her heart filled with worry for the dwarves when she observed the many dead orcs. Next to one lay a peculiar sword. It seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. I wasn’t one carried by orcs, yet the dwarves hadn’t set foot on this river bank.

“My life was spared twice this hour” said Legolas quietly, and his voice sounded sorrowful contracting his words. 

“Whose sword is that?” 

“The dwarf-king Thorin threw it at an orc about to slay me. He threw it from the barrel. An impressive throw, even for a dwarf”. 

Tauriel heard Legolas sigh.

“The dwarf saved you” she said stunned. Her voice was both surprised and warm. Legolas felt a stab of pain hearing her endearing tone.

“He did, and now I owe him” he spat with barely withheld regret.

“You can’t resent him for saving your life” said Tauriel accusingly. Only a friend could have spoken to the prince in that tone – and only a friend who was positively aware, that said prince had developed warm feelings for her. 

Legolas said nothing until after a long quiet moment.

“I will hate to repay his favour”

“How do you plan to repay my favour?” asked Tauriel jestingly. 

Legolas spun around. Across his face flew all sorts of emotion.

“What do you mean?” his tone was a little too excited.

“I mean. If you owe Thorin your service for saving your life, you owe me your service as well”

“Tauriel, do you hear the way you speak to your prince?” asked Legolas, again a little to eager.  
He was clearly misunderstanding her intentions.

“I speak only as a friend, mellon nin” said Tauriel, and Legolas’ face fell a little before she added, 

“and I think that I should be granted the same favours as the dwarf”.

“How can I repay you then?” Legolas smiled warmly at her, and his eyes sparkled with mischief and longing. 

He took a step closer to her.

“How do you plan to repay it?” 

Tauriel took a step back.

“I will do anything you want me to” replied Legolas and took another step closer to her.

“Anything?” she asked, and turned her face away from him.

Legolas took another step forward, now standing within arms length of her. 

“Anything” he replied lips slightly parted.

Tauriel returned her gaze to him. Her eyes were hungry and a sly smile grazed her lips. 

“Will you do as I say?”

Legolas nodded confidently.

“I will do exactly as you tell me to”

“I can think of one think, that I would like to see”  
Legolas smirked and raised his hands to the collar of his shirt.

“No, not that” said Tauriel and Legolas’ hands stiffened.

“I would like to see you go an entire patrol without relieving yourself”

Silence filled the air.

“What?” asked Legolas after a while.

“You heard me” replied Tauriel, regretting her blatantly put words.

“But why would I not go all day?” asked Legolas confused. 

“Because you only can go when I allow you to”

“Why shouldn’t you allow me to?”

Tauriel tried again with confidence.

“Because I want you to hold it until you can’t”.

“I can hold it forever. You know that, Tauriel” commented Legolas still quite tangled to what she requested of him. 

“I know that. So it should be an easy challenge, right?”

Legolas seemed to consider the demand. 

“I don’t see the meaning of this”

“This is the favour that I ask of you to repay me for saving your life”

Tauriels’ face was stern. Her heart hammered with fear. 

“It is a peculiar favour you ask” said Legolas exasperated. 

She risked their entire friendship. 

“Will you do it?”

Legolas turned his gaze towards the running river.

“If I must” his tone was still irresolute. 

“You said yourself that you would do anything that I asked”

“Yes” said Legolas quietly, before stiffening his tone, “Yes I did, and I will”

Tauriel let out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding in.

“… but not today”.

“Tomorrow then” said Tauriel, “We go out after breakfast, and you must not relieve yourself after the morning feast”

“Fine” 

Legolas turned to walk away from the stream

“And Legolas” she called after him. He turned towards her with a furrowed brow.  
“… remember to drink at the feast”

He took another step away from her.

“… and don’t forget to fill your leather bladder”

He turned again and gave her a small smile. 

They ran swiftly through the forest towards home. 

-

“Are you ready for our patrol?” asked Tauriel as she past Legolas on the way out of the great hall the next morning.

“I am, and I am honouring our agreement”

Tauriel smiled shyly at her friend. Legolas couldn’t help but note how her eyes glinted. A smile grazed his face involuntarily. 

They met outside the gates not long after. Legolas carried his bow and his twin-knives, so did Tauriel. They were ready to defend their territory, and to cross the forest for hours on end. A patrol watch like this was usually an all-day occupation. 

They stopped to drink after having investigated the remains of a spider web. 

The foul creatures were occupying more and more of their forest, and they made sure to crush as many of the foul eggs as they could as they went along.  
They went further and further into the forest, and still webs kept appearing. 

“It is infuriating that the king refuses to solve this issue” fumed Tauriel while stabbing a cluster of the large eggs.

“… I can’t concept that he won’t allow us to hinder their entrance from across our borders” she continued.

Legolas remained quiet. He didn’t fancy discussing this matter as they had discussed it countless times before. 

Tauriel stopped her stabbing when Legolas said nothing. He was freeing a large oak’s branches of web with his back turned. He was using his entire body to cut the thick strings, but his movements weren’t as fluid as they normally would have been. He turned towards her with a concentrated grimace. He had clearly spent some energy cutting. 

“Yes. They are infesting our forest to a larger degree than seen before”.

They continued their patrol, and they didn’t rest until after midday. They stood with a piece of lembas-bread each quietly enjoying their meal. Usually both of them would relieve themselves in a bush or behind a tree before continuing, but Legolas seemed unsure whether he could or couldn’t. 

Tauriel walked towards a large bush without saying anything, and Legolas turned to do the same when he saw her walk away.

“Legolas” she called after him, and he stopped in his tracks.

“… remember our agreement? You can’t go yet”

He turned around, while she continued into the bush. He called after her:

“But you can go?” 

The bush rustled and she disappeared into it.

“Yes. You are the one favouring my wish, as you remember”

He grunted dissatisfied.

Tauriel reappeared from the bush and smiled at Legolas.

She grabbed her own leather bladder and held it up to cheer her friend.

“To you, Legolas” she said and smiled warmly.

“Cheers” he said and swallowed a couple of mouthfuls.


	2. Chapter 2

They continued their patrol uneventfully, and Tauriel couldn’t help but notice how Legolas seemed to stiffen when he stretched to reach the higher branches. 

After a while his entire posture seemed rigid. 

“How are you, mellon nin?” asked Tauriel from one branch to another where Legolas stood.

He sighed 

“I am fine”

She knew that he had to go. She had needed to go when they had lunch, and if he had kept his promise of drinking at breakfast and not relieving himself, then he would have had a full bladder too. Fuller than hers probably. 

They spoke no more of the matter for a long time, and Tauriel only observed his posture as they hours went by. They would be out until late as usual, so Tauriel did not doubt that Legolas would be showing signs of strain before they were finished. 

The first sign occurred not too long after she had thought of it. 

Legolas hissed softly after landing on the ground. They had both jumped from a high branch, and the landing had apparently jostled his bladder. He didn’t stand when Tauriel did and remained crouched for a second. He stood up stiffly.

“How are you?” asked Tauriel again.

Legolas drew in a long breath before catching her eyes.

“I have to go, Tauriel”

She nodded.

“I know”

“When can I go?”

“Not until I tell you”

“I know that. But for how long?”

Legolas squirmed a little under her gaze.

“We will see” she replied hoarsely. 

He nodded.

A stick broke behind them and they both turned on their heels. Something crawled behind a tree, and another stick broke.

Legolas gestured inaudibly to Tauriel and they moved towards the sound. She brought forth her twin blades and Legolas took an arrow from the holster on his back. They sprung forward as the leaves on the ground rustled. Behind the tree was two large spiders. They leaped towards them and Tauriel attacked the first with her blades. She stabbed its lower body and it spun to claw its fang into her. The lowered beneath its body and stabbed it again. The spider screeched in pain, and she leaped from under it before it fell. Tauriel took no time to breath, and jumped straight towards the next spider running in the direction of Legolas. He had its head pierced with an arrow before she could put her knife into it. It fell to the ground with a hollow thumb. Both Legolas and Tauriel spun around ready for more opponents. The forest was quiet. Only the wind in the trees and the squeaking wood could be heard.

Tauriel sheathed her knives. She watched Legolas lower his bow in the perimeter of her sight. His hand fell to his crotch and he pressed it quickly. She turned towards him, and the hand fell against his side.

“They were alone” she said, and Legolas released a strained breath audibly.

“Tauriel, this is unsafe”

“What do you mean?” her confusion was candid. 

“I mean” said Legolas and bent his hips awkwardly, “that I can’t move as swiftly as I would like to”

“Of course you can” replied Tauriel simply. He was trying to talk himself out of the agreement.

“I can not if I am to keep holding it” he said also candidly. 

“You are not alone, Legolas”

He lowered his gaze and smiled.

“I know”  
“It is no risk as long as we stay close and can defend each other”

“…Come” said Tauriel and sprung into a tree.

Legolas took the moment when she wasn’t looking to pinch himself.

Tauriel reached her hand down to her friend before he had a chance to remove his hand from his front. He smiled sheepishly and removed it, when he saw she had noticed. 

He sprung into the three without her help, but the next jump lacked all usual grace.

They ran through the treetops but found no more spiders. Tauriel kept a look out for Legolas and worried when she lost him out of sight.

“Legolas?” she called, but received no answer.

She jumped a few branches and found him.

He was bent over slightly, and had a hand wedged in between crossed legs.

“Legolas” she said and walked towards him.

He held a hand up to stop her coming closer. He pinched his eyes closed as another wave of urgency washed over him. His fingers tightened across his crotch, and he danced slightly from side to side. 

“Legolas?” she tried again, and to her relief he opened his eyes.

“I need to go, Tauriel” 

“Can you hold it, Legolas?”

He drew in a trembling breath

“You have to let me go before I go in my breeches” 

“And I will, Legolas”

He sighted shakily. He was relieved. 

“But not yet”

His head shot up.

“But Tauriel, I am very close”

“Stand up, Legolas”

He did. But stiffly and slowly.

“Remove your hand”

He hesitated for a second, but followed. He didn’t dare to move his hand too far away, and it lingered on his thigh.   
“I have to go down again” insisted Legolas, and Tauriel accepted with a nod.

“Slowly” mumbled Legolas, when she jumped from a high branch to a lower. 

“Of course. Take your time”

Legolas moaned loudly when his feet hit the ground. His face was completely flushed. He looked at Tauriel expectantly, and followed her stiffly as she moved along.

He moaned again not too long after. He said nothing, and neither did she. She knew Legolas well enough to know how stubborn he was, and she was quite sure that the game wasn’t over quite yet. It would be close for him to moan this openly, but he hadn’t had another crisis like the one just before in the tree. 

Legolas took smaller steps than usually and it seemed that he had given completely up on running. They progressed slowly.

Legolas stopped abruptly, and Tauriel spun around to face him. Every muscle in his body was clenched before he relaxed somewhat with a visible shiver. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were closed. 

“Legolas?”

He opened his eyes slowly and swallowed thickly. 

“We have to keep walking” he said and advanced forward without waiting for a reply.

“… I can’t stand still” he added when Tauriel caught up with him.

She smiled warmly at him, and he returned the smile sheepishly. 

He massaged himself openly from time to time, and didn’t seem to care if Tauriel saw any longer.  
They walked for some time and Legolas grew more confident and thus began are brisker walk. It wouldn’t be long before twilight would fall. 

“Let us turn around and begin to head home” 

Legolas stopped, but seemed to regret stopping the same second. He marched in place instead and massaged himself again.

“Does that mean that I can relieve myself now?”

Tauriel considered it for a moment before replying.

“Hold it just a little longer for me, mellon nin.” 

“I like seeing you like this” she mumbled as an afterthought and clasped a hand over her mouth when she realised that she had spoken out loud. 

Legolas stopped marching.

“You do?” he asked surprised. 

Tauriel just nodded, while a blush crept up her neck.

“Why?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I just do” came the honest answer. 

“Let us walk again” said Legolas with a pressing grimace and they began walking.

They didn’t walk for long before Legolas moaned again. Without any words he began to undo his breeches while still walking. 

“I don’t think that I will have time to do it, when you say that I can go” said Legolas, when he felt Tauriel’s questioning eyes on him.

“You are really honouring our agreement”

“I surely hope so” 

He moaned again, but this time longer and deeper. 

“I am beyond full” 

“I have never seen you like this before”

“I have never felt like this before. My bladder feels so tight. I don’t think that my skin can stretch any further”

“Legolas” said Tauriel and stopped in her tracks, “You can go when you want now”

His hand flew to grasp himself. The words of permission seemed to overwhelm his stronghold. He groaned. He felt a sharp sting of pain and a sudden rush of relieve. The other hand flew to assist the first, and he panted with effort. 

Tauriel watched with worry as he gradually regained his composure. 

“I can wait a little longer, I think”. He smiled cheekily. 

Tauriel laughed.

“You really are my best friend, Legolas”

The look in his eye saddened a bit, but the smile remained on his face. 

The breath hitches in Legolas’ throat no more than fifty steps forward. He made a most unusual sound that Tauriel could only recognise as a whimper. 

“Are you okay?”

He whimpered again, and the noise was that of a wounded animal. He had lost control for a brief second, only long enough for a spurt to start and stop again. He tried to take another step forward, but the control lapsed again as he did so.

“I am loosing it, Tauriel!”

“Just go!”

“Oh no, no, no!” 

He fumbled with his clothing before turning and stalking stiffly towards the closest bush. 

“It is happening!” he cried over his shoulder.

Tauriel could only watch as he continued the fumbling attempt to undress, and let out a sigh of relief when she heard him moan and heard him release a strong torrent. 

“Oh that feels good!” moaned Legolas 

Tauriel couldn’t help but smile

“… it hurts so good it feels!”


End file.
